my sextoy and my new life
by DJ AngelRose420
Summary: chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

My sex toy and my new life 

(rape of minor charatcer, and for future references I own nothing except the plot, enjoy! R&R!)

Hello there do you remember me? My name is Harry James Potter, and I was the 'chosen one' to defeat a dark and powerful not to menton evil wizard by the name of Voldemort.

And I did, however at a terrible price, in doing so I accendently invoked an anceint enchantation states that the eldest pureblood family could take the reings as the dark lord or lords.

As of two years ago, my very best friend Hermione Granger and myself, we are basically consorts, she 'belongs' to Lucius Malfoy's son Draco---and I 'belong' to Lucius Malfoy, the new dark lord of the wizarding world.

And my friends, they are all dead, I saw the rapes, the tortures, the killings. Once again, I hated my life more than I ever did when I was with the Dursely's; my aunt Petunia, and my uncle Veron, since Dudley had left for college, but I got to stay with Hermione for the rest of the summer.

'Mione, 'Mione, I can tell her anything, without the fear of being judged. When I told her a big secret,  
that I am gay, all she did was listen and ask questions; as to who I was interested in, I then told her that I was already in a private relationship with a Slytherin prefect by the name of Blaise Zabini.

She then told me that she would always be there for me, I was so grateful for her. Then it happened,  
at our graduation ceromony, death eaters, dementors, and other various dark creatures came out of nowhere; and started to kill everyone in sight, while Hermione and I were trying to get the younger students to safety.

But was in vain, the dark wizards had headed us off at the past. We were then stripped of our wands, they were broken,  
then shackled, Hermione and I were also forced to watched the small group of students die.

Afterwards, we were brought back to the great hall to bare witness to the last bit of destruction, at the wand and hand of Dark Lord Lucius Malfoy---who was currently standing over the now dead bodies of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs. Weasely and the rest of his family.

I then heard Hermione scream in terror and in plea but not for her life ''No, Draco spare him! please I'll do anything!'' she was begging for the life Professor Severus Snape, they too were in a secret relationship; like Blaise and myself.

Draco, who had his wand on a helpless Snape---I grew to like the man, over the course of the war-  
''Regardless, Hermione, you will, and now Sevy she's mine! Avada...'' ''Draco, don't kill him, he's too valuable'' ''Yes, father, well Hermione it looks like your going to get your wish after all.'' Severus was coughing up blood ''Her- Her Hermione,'' rasped her lover as their fingers were trying to brush each other, fed up and disguested Draco had kicked Severus in the ribs hard, ''Severus!''

''My lord,'' came the horse rough voice of Macnair ''Yes, Macnair?'' he had never stopped looking at me why? ''We have Blaise Zabini, my master'' Macnair roughly threw what was left of my Blaise onto the ground, as he landed onto the floor with a grunt of pain and the impact of his fall.

''Well, well,'' Lucius drawled lazily ''It's the noisy cunt that stole my pets attentions,'' Storking my trademark untidy raven locks with his black leather gloved hand, in a werid way I almost enjoyed the contact.

''What shall I do with you?'' Asked the newly crowned self professed Dark Lord as he was breaking his silvery blue gaze off of me and onto Blaise, yet he never stopped touching my hair. Scrutinizing, the Zabini heir ''Also Blaise, I know for a fact that you and my Harry never fucked---that saves you.'' looking at me then continuing ''but you kissed him, Harry-  
not only you kissed him you touched his cock! That, Harry, was bad very bad indeed pet; you shouldn't have done that you should've ignored his affections, not mine. However I will forgive you this time but let us hope there will be no next time, hm? Is that understood?'' He asked me talking to me like you are trying to placate a difficult and scared child, how dare he?!

''Pet, I do hate to repeat myself; do you understand?'' With fire in my jade colored eyes ''You only assited us in helping you get Voldemort out of the way, so that you can take over!'' Lucius didn't even bat an eyelash, nor raised an eyebrow ''Why, yes, the dodering old fool'' we both looked at the deceased form of Albus Dumbledore with a wiry smirk ''you and your faith old man was very much misplaced.''

Focusing his attentions back onto me, ''Now pet, things will be easier for you if you would just agree,'' I looked away and my gaze was focused on Hermione being forced to suck-off Draco, while Severus struggled against his bonds ''Yes, master, Lucius.'' I had succumbed to my fate ''Under two conditions,'' Pulling me to my feet, rather forcefully ''Name it, my pet; and it shall be granted.'' taking the longest breath I have ever taking in my whole natural born life ''If you spare Blaise and allow Severus to heal Blaise.'' I knew that Lucius would never kill Severus, too valuable-I knew it...

Before he could even respond ''Draco! Stop! Please! I-It hurts!'' Both Lucius and I had turned our heads to see Draco inbetween Hermione's legs thrusting in and out like a mad man while covering her smaller naked form with his larger half naked physique. All the while she cried for Severus to help her, the potions master was actually crying... I found this distrubing...

We then turned our attentions back to each other '' I will uphold your conditions, pet, if you suck-me off...'' I was taken aback ''What? Here? Now?'' ''That's the only way.'' Said Lucius with a look of nonchalance; ''I---'' darting my eyes from left to right I then saw what was left of my godfathers Remus and Sirius ''fine I'll do it!'' Going down onto my knees.

''Not dressed like that, rise---Harry.'' I had no choice in the matter, at all, I stood and with a wave of his silver snake-headed wand/cane my attire had changed.

Okay that was chapter one of this new fic that i am working on in between you were born to be mine Disclaimer" i own nothing in past or future fics that i write i only own the plot! plz r&r Lucius and Harry 4-ever!!!! i will continue if i at least get 8 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, on my sextoy and my new life

(Thank you all on the reviews, chapter two is now, and I thin that there will be at least 2 more chaps.)

Previously on chapter one:

With a wave of his snake/silver walking wand cane stick, my Headboy attire had changed...

I wasn't wearing my traditional Hogwarts Headboy uniform as I previusly stated I was wearing a pair of black bondage leather pants, with green jemmed encrusted snakes up both sides of my thighs, and I also had noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt: Qudditch had done me good, I wasn't overly muscular I had just enough muscles to pass not for overly skinny, pale I was-  
and I was feeling a little bit self conscientious... like that under his scutinizing stare...

Upon looking down at my wrists, I had on slavemarkers, these were unqiue; in a way, they were the color of silver and on the top and bottom of these cuffs they had jade-colored crystals: in the middle there were serpents w/ red diamonds for eyes.

Feeling Lucius's much larger frame behind me, then I felt his equally larger hands splaying my waist,  
I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out what those hands were doing to my thin waist and my very equally thin hips. I felt Lucius's lips on the right side of my neck, nibbiling, sucking, bitting; then running his toungue over my abused skin.

Feeling something cool yet soft, around my hips, I opened my eyes, to see Lucius infront of me. Finishing tying a knot it was kind of like a japanese kiminono shash (or something out of Aribric male dancer times) anyway, they were designs of serpents that move and hiss; I knew what they were saying 'whore' 'halfblood' 'weak'

''Now, you may suck-me off pet.'' Said Lucius raking about two steps away from me w/ his arms extended as though expecting and provoking a scuffle, though his elbows remained at hip lenght,  
''pet,'' coming towards him, getting on my knees, I unzipped his black and silver trimmed robes. As the material wafted to the floor, leaving him in his black taylored pantsw/ the same silver linning along his thighs and a tucked in white, long, sleeved, blousse; that was slightly opened I saw some of his chiseled and well cut abs.

Unzipping his pants, to reveal 'The King Cobra' that's what I heard what a couple of people called Lucius's great cobra cock, free from it's confides of his pants (I was surprised as hell to find out that he wore nothing under his trousers---though if I had a cock like that I wouldn't cover it!!) looking up at him: I saw the look that made me flush to this very day.

Swallowing, all of him as much as I could w/o choking on that monster ''What a hot, tight, little mouth that you have my Harry.'' fisting his still gloved hands into my hair, as I worked my head back and forth side to side.

''Lucius! Harry!'' I heard the now formerally knocked out Blaise wake up '' Leave him alone you evil,  
foul, bastard!'' Snapping his silvery blonde head in my direction, ''No, you leave him alone, Harry is no longer your concern. He's mine, young Zabini!'' I had stopped my previous actions ''Pet, I didn't cum yet, you remember our deal, hm?'' Going back to what I was doing,

While all of this was going down, Draco decided to have another go at Hermione this time on the Gyffindor table rather than the floor, despite her broken pleas for him to stop. I continued to suckle at that monster cock, his hips were thrusting to my mouth's rythm---thankfully I had a hold of his hips or I would have choked on him.

Within minutes, I felt the lithe form that I was kneeling infront of tremble slightly---I knew that he was going to cum ''Good pet, good boy,'' Lucius had panted inbetween his last thrusts, as he gripped onto my hair tighter than before, and boy did he cum! Shooting right into my mouth! Swallowing, I knew that a good bit of the stuff was leaking out of the sides of my mouth.

Finally, he was licked and sucked cleaned, I then put him back into his pants; upon hearing Draco release into Hermione for the thrid or fourth time. As I tried to get my breathing under control, '' Very good, pet, good Harry, stand.'' licking the last remaining droplets of cum that was sticking to my lips, I rose; the malicious prick gotta admitt that he knows what he's doing.

''Harry,'' looking at him fully in the silver/blue eyes '' yes, master?'' ''into my embrace, now, we're leaving, and Draco,'' I turned my attentions to Hermione once again, ''do clean yourself, and your consort, and be sure to rest her or there will be nothing left.'' Putting himself back into his pants ''Yes, father,'' waving his wand Hermione was wearing an outfit that was made entirely out of chainmill (sp?) picking her up ''we're ready father,'' ''I'm proud of you Draco,'' tighten his grip on me even further, we've disapperated out of my home Hogwarts...

'' The next stop is your new home, pets...'' Draco smugly grinned while apperating with his father...

(okay, this was chapter two; I thought that it would be cool to put the narritive into Harry's perpective, and the 3rd chapter will be up a.s.a.p!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The king and prince of darkness and our new home.

We arrived via appearing in the private study of the new Dark Lord, inside of the beautiful, yet cold manor of Lord Lucius and Lord Draco Malfoy. The manor itself was like something out of the Renaissance/Gothic times,

''Pets,'' I had a feeling that Lucius and Draco were going to lay down a lot of ground rules for well 'our' safety or their amusement, ''Here your duties are simple, one: you must serve us sexually…two: you are to be with us all day and every moment of the day…three: pets are to stay with their masters in bed raw…four: you are to address us as either 'Lord' or 'Master' is that understood?''

Hermione and I had looked at each other; we both knew that it was pointless, as we looked back at our masters ''Yes, Masters Lucius and Draco.''

Coming up from behind on Hermione, a very smug Draco's voice had rung out while patting Hermione's head ''Good pets,'' 'Death glare' from Hermione…

''Now'' Lucius was continuing, breaking my scowling and Hermione's daggers; ''one more thing, while Draco and I think that you two are subservient, at the present.'' Lord Lucius had continued as he reached into his right robe's breast pocket and pulling out two silvery things that Hermione and myself couldn't see; we dully realized that the Malfoy Lord was still speaking ''These beautiful items will help us control you two better.''

They were collars, like the ones that you put on dogs, however they were very different---one was red and silver the other was green and silver. As Hermione and myself witnessed Draco's father handing the heir the red one and keeping the green in his own hand, ''Pet,'' Draco was addressing Hermione, while Lucius and I were watching; I felt his imposing stature of 6'7 up against my back with his still gloved hand on my shoulder seeing the collar out of the corner of my eye. And the other hand resting on my hip that was telling me with a silent command to watch…

''Hermione, my little pet, come to me'' (Draco looks so stupid cooing at Hermione!) I had thought to myself, ''Hermione little one,'' She knew that there was no point in fighting but it was one of her strongest attributes, besides her intelligence, seemingly Draco had read her mind, Now, now darling, if you do not obey than an accident will certainly befall Severus…'' That did it, walking reluctantly towards him 'the dungeon ferret' as she did so turning her back to his chest.

I watched her eyes shut, when Malfoy J.r. had gathered her hair and pushed the back length locks to one side, and placed the collar onto her neck. I saw her cringed at the coolness against her skin ''There little pet, was that so hard? Now love you're perfect,'' wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame ''father, you were right as usual, pets can be reasoned with… especially mudbloods!'' (Why that little fucker! What a fucking suck up!) I mentally ranted to myself.

I saw Hermione give Draco another look of death, ''Draco,'' ''Yes, father?'' ''get your pet acquainted with her new home and surroundings,'' Nuzzling Hermione's neck as the Malfoy heir did so ''I agree father, you should make your pet feel at home too… goodnight'' with that they were gone (that bastard! I hope that Hermione bites his dick off!)

My angered thoughts were soon interrupted when I had heard my master's silky drawl of a voice, ''Harry, pet, love.'' I turned to see Lucius with the collar of silver and green, in his left hand and motioning for me to come hither. I knew that I wouldn't get far with resisting, because of my Blaise is a prisoner of this malicious prick, ''do be a good pet, Harry, I hate to see what my followers will do to that Blaise boy…then come to me my Harry…''

I looked up to see a wizard's portrait of the late Narcissa Black Malfoy; she'd died protecting me from Voldemort's left-handed woman Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazy sister of Narcissa had tried to kill me when my back was turned but when she had pushed me out of the way she was able to send her own killing curse at her; however neither woman had survived, I liked her and respected her who ever was married to Lucius and giving birth to Draco deserved that in my book.

I found myself walking to Master Lucius slowly, turning around, I felt him put the collar on me. As all of this was going on, I was shutting my eyes very tightly trying to block out; praying that this was a nightmare… I knew that it wasn't, this was my life as if this moment, was his my body, heart, and anything else that he wanted from me… I am now a consort, not just anyone's consort the new dark lord's Lucius Malfoy's…

I felt the man cop some fields on my person after the collar was put into it's place on my neck, I then felt his thin and cold lips on my still bare shoulder. He was licking, sucking, biting, and running his tongue over my now abused shoulder,

Hearing him sniff a bit into my ear, ''are we getting excited, pet, hm?'' I felt his hands travel down my sides and into my leather pants, and grasping a hold of my erect cock, feeling his hands stroke harshly, then smoothly then back to harsh. I couldn't believe that my hands were moving on their on accord, moving to his forearms; as he continued to stroke me off, more intently. I was vaguely unaware of my mouth going into an upward silent scream, my eyes were starting leak out tears; right before I could cum… that bastard had stopped, ''not here, pet to my bedchambers I'm going to fuck you all night.''

With that declared he whirled me around, and kissed me hard; we then vanished to his room…

(Three things, one sorry for the delay and the shortness on this story I was working on my other Lucius and Harry story, called you were born to be mine, I finally got chapters 8,9,10 up THANK YOU GOD! Go and check them out please read and review both, this story my sextoy and my new life is almost complete I think one more chapter may be on this one or two I don't know yet…

Thank you again for reading my stories, I own nothing except the plot, everything else belongs to Mrs. Rowling…I'll continue writing my story of you were born to be mine and this one if I get at least 6 to 9 reviews for each of them… thank you again!)


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on chapter three on my sextoy and my new life

Hearing him sniff a bit into my ear, ''are we getting excited, pet, hm?'' I felt his hands travel down my sides and into my leather pants, and grasping a hold of my erect cock, feeling his hands stroke harshly, then smoothly then back to harsh. I couldn't believe that my hands were moving on their on accord, moving to his forearms; as he continued to stroke me off, more intently. I was vaguely unaware of my mouth going into an upward silent scream, my eyes were starting leak out tears; right before I could cum… that bastard had stopped, ''not here, pet to my bedchambers I'm going to fuck you all night.''

With that declared he whirled me around, and kissed me hard; we then vanished to his room…

* * *

Chapter four Tonight and the rest of my life with the Dark Lord…

We arrived into Lord Lucius's master bedchambers; it looked like something from those muggle King Author movies. So immaculate, the colors of silver black and green, typically Slytherin bedroom; I became very aware of Lucius's presence behind me.

''Harry, as if tonight and every night you will be serving me, and you will start by stripping me and pouring me a scotch, oh and I take it dry… you will then strip yourself then suck me off, then I will fuck you like the whore you are all night… questions comments?''

I knew that if I didn't respond I was dead, and if I did… it was a double-edged sword, either way, ahh fuck it!

''I think that you need to speak, love…''

Turning towards him, I saw the intimidating stare that the man truly possessed; ''I have a confession to make, master.''

''Yes, pet, what is your confession?''

He looked at me his attention never waving, might as well come clean, ''you said at Hogwarts that Blaise never fucked me right?''

''Yes, Harry, I did say that… what exactly are you getting at? Or must I perform Occlumency on you…''

For some odd reason, I found this exciting; however being under that scrutiny of his is nerve racking ''That's true, master, Blaise never fucked me but I fucked him…'' Oh hell yeah! He's shocked to find out that I'm a top! But quickly regain that ever-the-Malfoy annoying poise…towering over me more so, oh shit may be it's a bad time to share my past fucks with my new Lord and master… but he did say 'questions comments?' or may be it was rhetorical? I still don't know: who ever is reading this journal, probably Fudge or that Slughorn, I'm giving you two both the finger! And if Dumbledore were still alive fuck you! You old ass, if you wanted Voldemort dead you should have killed his ass yourself most powerful wizard since Merlin my little ass!

''I had a feeling pet, but that doesn't change a thing…however I shall be your first and only and obviously I'm going to be the top, and tonight think of what I'm going to do to that sweet little tight virgin ass of yours. And now Harry, the night grows late and I think that you should get started with your duties, undress me now…''

Reaching up at him, and started to undress him little by little, ''just throw the garments onto the floor pet, the house elves will pick them up, tomorrow morning continue… Harry you are to welcome me home like this every night…understood love?''

''Yes master Lucius…'' Why am I being so obedient? Is it because I'm getting a bit turned on by this? Or may be I'm just fucked up…who knows to this day I sure as hell don't know care or understand…

After stripping him fully naked as the day he was born, I looked at him all over; beautiful regal face even his cold gray eyes were very gorgeous, strong thick neck, chiseled abs, yet a very firm core of muscles for his age, I then got to his pants; which was kind of hard to do when his lips were attacking my neck; I think that he has a neck fetish well when it pertains to me…

Finally getting his trousers off, then his shoes socks; sizing him up and down one more time, damn he'll never fit---well, better make his scotch making sure that it was dry. First night or night Gods and fates would only know as to what he'll do to me…handing him the glass as I did so making sure that he was seated on the edge of the bed facing me, I never wanted this or to run like a hundred Voldemorts were chasing me, but I think that I'm very fucked up---well who isn't?

After getting Master Lucius settled, and boy I'm starting to realize that he likes to watch me like a hawk. I have to admit that I'm a something special piece of ass to look at; long black unruly neck-length hair, almond-sized green eyes, and pale oval shaped face. I was very skinny, however Qudditch had done me some good; I've obtained small amounts of muscles here and there. Looking at him, as he was nursing his drink, while watching my nervous form and me over the rim of the glass; that bastard was smirking how do the Malfoy males do that? In their blood or trained at birth?

I think that he'll enjoy this a bit more than myself, personally, I then started to strip; ''do it slowly pet, then lay on the bed, proceed to touch yourself until I say so…understood pet?'' Commanded Lord Lucius Malfoy as he got himself a bit more comfortable, I knew that I would have to obey to stay alive; and to see Hermione---Merlin I hope that she's okay, Blaise, hell even Snape…

I started to slowly undress for him and began to slowly gyrate my hips side to side, like I was a stripper at the muggle strip clubs, minus the poles. I turned my back to him so that he could see my very nice ass; he was already getting half hard…so soon? I tend to have that affect on many boys or men that are attracted to me. While, I was taking off the outfit that he'd spelled me into, while my hips were wiggling to and fro.

I didn't become aware of his presence until he was behind me, when I felt his very hard prick behind me, ''don't stop moving,'' feeling his hands upon my bare hips, I had yet to get the pants over my ass, I didn't know that he took off his gloves.

We stood that way for a while, until I felt his hands travel down to my ass cheeks ''take it off now, Harry, I want to fuck your little ass now!'' immediately, I took off the attire watching the black leather pool around my ankles, ''turn, pet,'' I obeyed his eyes were glazed over, when he took in my nudity fully ''lay down pet, facing me.''

I felt his eyes grazing gratefully over my much smaller frame; I was more and more turned on by this, watching him settle above me, ''master,'' I pleaded arching into him, I then felt him grasp my throat tenderly he told me not yet that he wanted my first time bottoming to last. Looking at him as he started to play with my pert nipples, first gentle then hard; next he kissed licked nibbled every square inch of my neck, ears, chest, back up to my mouth for a series of heated and demanding kissing.

This continued until I felt my master clasp a hold of my erect prick, and pump it and pump it every time that I arched to that larger frame, at the fourth time when I arched he released my cock, ''grab mine pet,'' I felt Lucius's rough command filled with lust, I then obeyed yet again ''pump it, slow…yessssssssssssss…. now speed up, that's it good boy…good pet…oh,'' right before he hit it he then took my hands away for that King Cobra of his. To tell you all the truth I like playing with that monster dick; and to be more truthful I like it up my ass….

Before I could even protest more, felt myself being placed on top, looking at him questionably? Only to receive a smirk and ''suck me off again, Harry…'' nodding as I trailed slow kisses down his navel and attacked that dick like no tomorrow, using every technique that I could muster, after a fair few minuets the lithe form under me began to tremble again, as he clenched onto my hair tighter than he did at Hogwarts

But before he came, I then realized that I was back underneath of him, ''its time pet,'' clasping my hands and holding them effortlessly above my head spreading my legs with his knee, ''open wide, love, here I come in that tight little ass of yours…'' before I could finish a breath. I felt like I was being ripped opened he jammed that demon dick into me without no preparation; pounding and pounding my ass for all he was worth, harder and harder ''I see that you weren't lying to me pet, so tight so warm, beautiful…my whore my Harry…'' all I could do was whimper and gasp and moan like a bitch in heat…

''Master,'' I grounded out ''master fuck me harder''

''What do we say pet, hm? 'Fuck me harder' '' rotating his hips with every thrust, at that moment I saw stars with every thrust that was slow and savage, silky pleasure, velvet pain…

''Please, master, fuck me hard and fuck me fast, please I'm your bitch, your toy, you whore I'm yours! Fuck me please!''

Complying as he did so he pounded a way at my ass, harder and more savage; I was surprised as fuck that the mattress didn't fly off of the box springs, we were tangling and tangling in velvet pleasures that were ebbing on wrong… oh who the fuck am I fooling? I'm enjoying myself… Master Lucius continued to use my ass, harder and faster, savaging on those harsh thrusts, savoring them, feeling so full, ''Feels god doesn't it pet?'' my mouth went in an upward scream, as I came all over his stomach; I he was a couple of thrusts behind me…

We lay like that him on top of me for the rest of the night and he couldn't pull out of me, partially because that he didn't want to, and I liked his weight on me…it was so welcoming, ''pet, this is what you get if your good,'' pulling out of me and turning me onto my stomach, as I felt that weight on me once more… I was asleep by the time that he'd pulled out of me… as he settled himself back into his comfort area as he was laying with my hands in a submissive position…

I don't care call me whorish, sick freaky; I've been called it.

(There's chapter four I think that I'll do a five a.s.a.p; please read and review thank you! Hugs! Lucius and Harry forever!)


	5. Chapter 5

And now the long awaited chapter of my sex toy and my new life!

Previously on Chapter four…

Complying as he did so he pounded a way at my ass, harder and more savage; I was surprised as fuck that the mattress didn't fly off of the box springs, we were tangling and tangling in velvet pleasures that were ebbing on wrong… oh who the fuck am I fooling? I'm enjoying myself… Master Lucius continued to use my ass, harder and faster, savaging on those harsh thrusts, savoring them, feeling so full, ''Feels god doesn't it pet?'' my mouth went in an upward scream, as I came all over his stomach; I he was a couple of thrusts behind me…

We lay like that him on top of me for the rest of the night and he couldn't pull out of me, partially because that he didn't want to, and I liked his weight on me…it was so welcoming, ''pet, this is what you get if your good,'' pulling out of me and turning me onto my stomach, as I felt that weight on me once more… I was asleep by the time that he'd pulled out of me… as he settled himself back into his comfort area as he was laying with my hands in a submissive position…

I don't care call me whorish, sick freaky; I've been called it.

Chapter five the present:

Hello, hope you enjoyed that little trip down memory lane, which was just a small taste of what Master Lucius is all about. Hermione and I we do get treated well, she and I get fed 3 times a day. If our masters are in a foul mood we try to cheer them up or let them do what they what with our bodies. Or if they are in a pleasant state we get treats or a gentle night in bed.

We do talk 4 to 8 times a day when our masters are gone and have no need for us, rare; I personally think that they don't trust the men and the women at these gatherings. Well, to tell you the truth, _I_ don't trust them or anyone for that matter; Hermione's the only exception…

But allow me to take you back to my first year as his whore,

_After Master Lucius had fucked me so hard and raw, he told me to get dressed and refreshed; he and Draco were taking Hermione and myself somewhere. And I was about to ask questions when he told me that my questions would be answered when we got there._

_Fifteen minuets later, Master Lucius and myself were heading down the stairs to the lower part of the manor; to where we saw Hermione and Draco already waiting for us. I looked at Hermione, and boy did she look well fucked, she was sporting a chainmil top and very short skirt of the same material. _

_I happened to look over at Draco; he was wearing simple black robes, looking over at my master he was sporting the same attire as his ass wipe son; and I was in the same pair of pants as last night._

''Now, pets, to prove that we mean what we say about obedience,'' Drawled the Malfoy Lord, ''we are going to give you two a little taste of training, Harry you first---come pet…''

_I won't lie, I was scared shitless, and rather than be dragged to this steel door and into this particular room what was beyond it. I slowly walked to him, I then felt him place his hand onto the small of my back. He then opened the door; with a tap of his finger to the center it had come opened. _

_''Inside pet,'' I complied, shaking slightly, I heard a slight groan; from what I could gather it was male, and young. Upon further venture into the room, I then saw in the dim candlelight, also light from the fireplace that he, Master Lucius, this individual and myself were the only ones inside of this creepy room._

_''Master?'' I looked over at the new Dark Lord of the magic world, he was getting his over cloak off of his shoulders, ''Pet, come here…'' I complied yet again, what the fuck is wrong with me? Am I that turned on by this? _

_I then took his cloak from his broad shoulders and hung it up, then padded over towards him yet again, standing beside him with a look of wander and amazement. _

_''Harry, pet, you are going to prove your obedience to me as of today, if you do pass this test then you will be rewarded. If you don't…'' that tone indicated that I was not going to like ramifications of my defiance. I had no choice in this matter or in any other in my life any more. _

_With a snap of his fingers there was Blaise! Chained and helpless, my beautiful Italian beauty; looked like that he was put through the ringer. Bruises had decorated his evenly tanned, smooth skin; deep gashes had marred his chest; _

_''Tsk, tsk,'' I heard Master Lucius breathing in my ear whilst he was lapping at my lobe, ''I'm afraid that Avery and Macnair were a bit overzealous last night.'' He had felt me shudder against him, big mistake…_

_''Now, Harry love, you will prove your loyalty. Now, however if you don't,'' placing one of his arms around me just above my bare shoulder, and gesturing with his middle and index fingers; and out from the shadows came Avery and Macnair, wearing simple black cloaks that covered their hideous faces; I then thanked the Gods that I belonged to someone that has a beautiful face and a demon cock to match!_

_''What do you want of me, my Master?'' my voice was cold and withdrawn, and yet it was alien to me… walking in front of me, with the same look of nonchalance that he fashioned at Hogwarts; fucking prick! _

_''Quite simple, love, wake him up Avery,'' _

_'' Yes, my Lord…'' reaching down and slapping Blaise's head, ''Oy! Wake up bitch!'' shaking his head as he did so, with a moan of pain._

_Opening his eyes as he did so ''Harry!'' he was struggling against his restraints; only to be punched in the stomach by Macnair._

_''Pet, strip,'' I resisted, at first, ''if you don't,'' Master Lucius had warned with drawling his wand and pointed it over in Blaise's direction. I then complied with is request, ''see this young Zabini, do you? He is now mine! And now Harry, love you will prove your obedience right fucking now!''_

_Out of nowhere, came an ironing board type of device with a lot of changes to this, thing like four legs a table of some kind. Before I could even react or look at this ting even more, Master Lucius then grabbed me by the back of my neck and tossed me onto it, on my stomach._

_Before I could move to get into a comfortable position, chains had shot out from the front ends of the thing and imprisoned my wrists. I felt Blaise's eyes on me pitying me, Avery and Macnair's hungry stares on my ass. And of course Master Lucius's staring at me, hungrily, '' turn pet, on your back, you are able,'' I did ''watch me,'' again I obeyed him (why are you doing this?) I thought to myself._

_My train of thought was interrupted when a very naked Lucius Malfoy climbed on top of me ''Harry, kiss me,'' his thumb and forefinger had clasped my chin preventing me from turning away, I then licked my lips then pressing my lips timidly against his, his mouth had harshly invaded mine ''master,'' I moaned against his mouth, breaking from my mouth ''Pet, I'm going to fuck your brains out, and hard!'' I then felt his lips drifting downwards to my jugular area, arching my frame as much as I could into his own._

_''D-do me! Fuck me! Please master!'' smirking against my shoulder as he did so…_

_''Harry! No!''_

_I vaguely heard Blaise's, pleas I needed that cock, more than I ever needed anything in my natural born life. He then started to rub his very big and thick and very hard cock against my average-size one, ''what was that pet? Huh?'' reaching down between us with one hand to clasp onto my dick…_

_''F-fuck m-m-me! Please master I need you in me! I want you in me!'' _

_''Good pet, now your reward,'' lifting my legs over his shoulders, then chains appeared from the ceiling and clasping around my ankles and widening my legs even further, taking my hips into his hands lifting me about a centimeter into the air. _

_I then felt that beautiful dick at my opening, canting my hips and ass for his invite, and with one full stroke he was in me once more, ''Pl---please move master! Pl-please thrust! Fu-fuck me! Make me feel so good!'' moving slower and slower into me, ''ride my fucking ass! Please! Master!'' _

_''How can I deny your pretty mouth's request…'' _

_He then pulled nearly out of me and then slamming himself inside of me for all he was worth, again ''ride my ass harder, master…'' _

_''Say it, Harry,'' master Lucius had demanded as he then rammed himself harder and harder into me, _

_''Fuck me like the whore I am, fuck me all night for all I care!'' _

_Instead of speaking, he then pounded away at my ass a lot harder then he did last night, faster my velvet pain, and my silky pleasures from last night were returning. As he then continued to ride my ass, I then felt his balls slap so hard against my ass! However, I could give a fuck less; I had that cock in me again and I'll do anything to insure that I belonged to it! _

_''G-good, pet…good Harry…soo tight… soo warm! What a good whore that… I had chosen…'' I then continued to thrash around that table like I was on fire, well what little of me could move…_

_I was then able to look very quickly out of the corner of my eye to see Blaise being forced to suck off Avery and Macnair using his tight ass…_

_I glanced back over to see my master who was viscously humping me like a male dog in musk, in a way I'm his bitch, and I'll gladly take that job!_

_I felt him nearing ''only mine! Only…my whore…you… belong… to…no one…else!!!'' I knew that I was bleeding, but I didn't care! And I was surprised as hell when I felt one of his hands leave my hips and wrap itself around my neck. And his other hand then clasped my dick again. _

_While his hand was pumping my already hard-on, the other was pressing into my throat… I came hard, while seeing colors as his hand then tighten onto my neck hard! And he was ramming my ass, and me like there was no tomorrow! _

_I then felt my ass clenched hard, I knew that he was not too far behind me, and I was right… collapsing on top of me harshly both of our breathing was very harsh and erratic. I then felt my wrists and ankles no longer chained; I weakly wrapped myself around the older man…_

_Am I sick? Freaky? Whorsih? What am I? I didn't care, about my fucking hero persona; I hardly noticed that he apparrated us back into his personal chambers… wander if Hermione passed that test? _

_(End of chapter five, sorry about the delay, chapter 6 may be the last I don't know yet y'all what to know about Hermione very briefly just say the word and I'll have Harry and Lucius watch! however I'm in desperate need of a beta!) _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, of sex toy

(Hello, there everyone, sorry it took so long for me to write, had a nasty case of writer's block and figuring how to do this particular chapter in third person; however I cant---oh well on with the story dear readers! By the way be sure to read and review!)

Hello there, it's Harry Potter again and I am here to tell you lot about how Hermione had to 'prove' her obedience, Gods, and Merlin himself I still cant believe that it had happened!

It had happened about a week after I had to prove myself or watch Blaise die or Gods know what else…but I still couldn't even fathom it, it had happened! Allow me, if you will, to take you all back to that week…

Exactly one week after I had proven myself, it was Hermione's turn and Lucius being the Dark Lord he had to bare witness to the 'blessed' event; you could call it as such…

I was still a little bit sore after that night, and the night before well Lucius wanted a quick and hard fuck…and good fates this morning on the table! In front of Hermione and Draco, that rat bastard Malfoy jr. was smirking, probably thinking as what he wants to do with my friend!

Poor Hermione shaking and scared as to what will become of her today, she was so scared her body language, her eyes and even her vibes were saying that this was not going to be fun, well on her part any way, for once I'm sorry that I've killed Voldemort…

Later on that night, Lucius and I were heading down the stairs to the same part of the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. He, of course, led the way and I followed behind him with my head down slightly, that was the rule…or I shuddered at the last time… I was thrown into the torture part of the dungeons, instead of the SM one (I won't lie to you, I like that part of the dungeons,)

Any way, we stopped in front of the same iron door as last week; Lucius with his index finger one time, tapped the door. I think that I've entered into a slightly tamer version of last week; yes there are chains from the ceiling, and a table that was quiet similar to the one that I was on. Well let me tell you that it was basically the same, but it was like a coffee table; black iron and with a pair of manacles very much similar to the ones that held me down...

I dimly noticed that Lucius had lit the fireplace, ''now pet we are to watch this blessed event that I know that my dragon has been awaiting for; all of his life…we are not say anything, remember what happened last time?''

That tone of his voice was not rhetorical, I felt like dying at that time, ''yes my master, I understand,'' I went to interferer with Draco backhanding Hermione for something and let me put it this way, Avery suggested that he would personally punish me. However I was grateful for my master for not approving his request, Master Lucius personally punished me and not in the way that I loved.

From that day on I learned not to interferer in matters that do not concern me, at all, and it was for the best to tell you all the truth.

A loud bang had brought me back to the reality of the situation, which was about to take place in a fair few minutes. There in front of me was Hermione, who was slightly behind, Draco pompous ass. What I wouldn't give to have my wand, I would wipe that smirk off of his face.

I felt my best friend's fear you could literally smell it, if I had a time turner I would fix things but I had to wander what would've happened if I did go back.

But we aren't going to know that now, all I knew was that my best friend was about to get raped in front of me and there's nothing I could do to help her; I felt like dying, Draco's voice had interrupted my thoughts '' tonight Hermione your are to prove your loyalty, tonight my mudblood, you are going to prove to me that you are going to be true to me and only me. And do remember, my beautiful, ugly mudblood what we had discussed…''

Draco continued to preach as the Malfoy heir circled Hermione, who was wearing an outfit that was turning me straight, she was wearing a black leather strap across her chest, and a very short black skirt and nothing covered her bare small feet, as she stood in the middle of the room in that cold dungeon. Her long hair was in her face, when her head was dipped, I could tell that her eyes were squeezing shut. Whimpering silently, over all view of the area of what I could see in what light that provided enough for me to see; and I didn't like it at all.

There I could see the same table that my master Lucius had me on that night that I had to prove myself, to my master and now unfortunately and more importantly it is Hermione's turn to prove how loyal she is to her pompous ass of a master. I then felt master Lucius, clasp onto my leash and drag me slightly to his throne. The throne itself was very elegant, made of snakes and dragons and skulls, and gems silver trims and frames black silk cloths, draped over it and a black fur rug.

Personally I hated that damn rug, but whom am I to argue with my master, hey I'm James Potter's son but I'm not that stupid. And I saw that Hermione was being offered something to drink, looking at him questionably as she did so he just gave her a look that promised nothing but pain and humiliation… she slowly and gently clasped either side of the goblet. With shaking hands, she drank the substance, '' take off your clothes, mudblood,'' Suddenly Hermione's eyes glazed over, her hands were moving on their own accord.

As she reached behind her, ''dance for me mudblood,'' and removed the flimsy top swaying to music that only she can hear, her breasts were free swaying more exotically her moans of pleasure could be heard as she touched her own breasts and then she pinched her own nipples; moaning more and more as she then got down onto her knees. Swaying to more of the imaginary music back and forth, more and more eager, more and more need fully. I saw the drink that she was forced to consume take full effect, I've heard about potions like this I think that its called a lust mind meld…

In a nut shell, a lust mind meld potion is when the brewer of the potion is infatuated with the person that they want, and does not want anything to do with them at all, this individual will become the object of this person's obsession. The potion itself will take at least a month maybe two, depending on the potency, to make. It basically needs to make hair or blood of the object of the person's obsession, blood of the brewer's and a few other dark mixes that I'm not too sure of.

My thoughts were interrupted when Hermione's hands then drifted down to her flat stomach going to her private areas then back up to her breasts, ''get up mudblood,'' Draco ordered, Hermione did without so much as a look of death or an utterance of a curse word. Turning Hermione to my master and me ''Now Hermione Lillth Granger,'' preached the Malfoy heir '' you will prove yourself to me, bring him forward…''

I couldn't really figure out or want to know about what's going to happen but something tells me that it'll not be pretty, and the idea of watching to breeders. That's so gross, even watching my best friend; be forced to have sex or have sex willingly EW! My attention was focused to two men dragging a third, Hermione's attention was broken from Draco, to the limp individual…

No way professor Snape, no way I thought that he was dead, the potion wore off obviously because Hermione wasn't too drugged, ''Severus… Severus?'' ''Hermione…my love…'' they attempted to reach each other again like at Hogwarts, Draco grabbed Hermione by her hair and dragged her away and threw her onto the table on her back and her wrists were bounded above her head and her legs pinned spread in the air chains swirling around her ankles. As the enchanted chains seemed to move of their own accord tighten even farther spreading her legs as wide as they would go; the last fabric of her clothing was spelled off by Draco.

''Please… please master Draco… please…'' unbuttoning his clothes as he did so, '' please what my mudblood? Fuck me like the whoring animal that I am? Or please master Draco, fuck me like you did last night?'' getting down to his boxers as he did so Hermione started to quake with uncontrolled fear. With that fear came her tears, ''please don't hurt him! Please…''

All you heard in the room was the sound of skin on skin striking, why that rat bastard? How dare he hurt my friend? I bet it made him feel like a man… you rotten to the core! Sick twisted…upon seeing Hermione struggle hard.

Then Draco waved his wand again, a serpent came out of nowhere and wrapped himself around Hermione's throat, and the serpent himself was about the size of my hand maybe a bit bigger it was black in color. I didn't like what was happening to my best friend, a good half of me wanted to run out there to that table and beat the pompous ass down.

However the other part of me knew that if I were to attempt to I'd be punished beyond human recognition, so what choice did I have people? I then felt a pulling on my leash and looking over I realized that master Lucius wanted something ''Yes my master Lucius…'' not breaking his gaze from the unfolding event ''come here pet,'' I obeyed still on my knees, '' watch pet,'' he then ordered to me '' My dragon, take her now, she's ready,'' reaching his always gloved hand outward, ''constrict maximum! Ahora!'' the black serpent circled himself tighter around Hermione's small neck.

Now I knew what the snake was doing, it was stealing her voice; this small reptile is a demon, which steals a slave's voice forever. I don't know how to stop it or even get back Hermione's voice, even if I wanted to and I do, Lucius's voice drew out of my thoughts ''Pet suck me off now,'' I then obeyed taking that king cobra out of its confines and putting my mouth back on the big thing like I did this morning.

Meanwhile, Draco was pounding Hermione's pussy until it bled, with a final grunt of pleasure he then realized himself into Hermione ''Hm you got better mudblood,'' after spelling himself cleaned and dressed looking at hi father, seeing Lord Lucius nod in a 'yes' motion ''my pretty ugly mudblood look at me,'' tearfully Hermione had obeyed, upon seeing where Draco.

Draco had his wand pointed at Snape seeing Hermione's eyes widen and filling with tears, '' Hermione guess what I lied, AVADA KADVRA!'' the deep green light had filled the room, '' Welcome to your new life as the mother of my unborn and soon to be born son and daughter.''

'' Oh and Potter,'' I looked and I did not stop for what I was doing at the present time I knew the penalty for stopping without being told '' Blaise is dead he died this morning, happy birthday Potter.'' Said the heir to the dark throne smugly said, turning his attention back to Hermione '' oh by the way Hermione, if you even try to kill our child, I will not hesitate about going after your parents understand.''

She now knew her fate as did I, there is or was no escape not even death, nothing or no one can save us but our obedience Hermione's breathy cries were echoing off of the walls of the dungeons, I then looked out of the corner of my eye again but in an upward direction at master Lucius.

_As dark as this is my journal, Hermione and I are stuck and in hell, but its home, she had giving birth to a son seven months later, and is now pregnant again, with a daughter_…._ Well that is all for now journal hopefully I can write later… _


End file.
